A Rimahiko Fanfiction: Can I see your Cellphone?
by EvilPenguinRika
Summary: Nagihiko and Rima are alone in the Royal Garden. What happens when Nagihiko pesters Rima to see her phone while she reads her gag manga? Based on a very true story. /COMPLETE\


Rimahiko Fanfiction:Can I see your Cellphone?

Summary: Nagihiko and Rima are alone in the Royal Garden. What happens when Nagihiko pesters Rima to see her phone while she reads her gag manga? [Based on a true story between me and..."him"*evil glare*]  
__________________________________________________________________

It was a quiet day at the Royal Garden. Only two members of the guardian arrived. The cute petite blonde female, Mashiro Rima was at the table reading her favourite Gag manga. The other one has angelic long purple haired male, Fujisaki Nagihiko was watering the flowers.

"What are you reading Rima-chan," Nagihiko asked, smiling his innocent attractive smile at Rima.

"...nothing you cross-dressing freak," Rima replied bluntly, going back to her manga. Nagihiko sighed and walked towards the table, sitting next to Rima.

"Can I see your phone?" Nagihiko asked. Rima looked up slightly with a glare and said, "No."

As the two remained quiet for a few painful minutes. Nagihiko got up and tried to ask Rima to see her cellphone again.

"Rima-chan, can I see your cellphone?"

"No, and stop bothering me. I'm trying to read my manga," Rima replied, glaring harshly at Nagihiko. He moved from the table to another table at the Royal Garden.

"Hahahaha!" Rima laughed at a scene in her gag manga, while Nagihiko watched her. He got an idea.

Nagihiko found an elastic band on the ground. He looked at Rima and smirked.

"Hahahaha!" Rima laughed again, she placed her manga down and stretched.

"How's the manga Rima-chan?" Nagihiko asked politly, smiling.

"...what do you want cross-dresser?" Rima snapped, glaring at the taller male.

"Nothing Rima-Chan!" Nagihiko replied.

It was a very long silence until Rima picked up her gag manga and began to read. Nagihiko sneakily went beside Rima and looking at some of the flowers. He turned around slightly and tried to aim the elastic band at Rima.

Rima saw what was Nagihiko doing from the corner of her eyes.

_'What is that cross-dresser doing? Can he not see i'm trying to read my manga?'_ Rima thought. Groaning silently.

"I know what you are doing you know!" Rima called.

"What? I'm not doing anything," Nagihiko replied innocently, hiding the elastic band behind him.

"Whatever..." Rima mummbled. She began reading her manga, laughing along to the story. Nagihiko once again, tried to aim the elastic band at Rima. Rima saw this again and groaned.

"Fine! I'll let you see my cellphone! Just stop bothering me!" Rima yelled, putting her manga down loudly.

"Thank you so much Rima-chan!" Nagihiko replied, smiling his childish smile.

"Here!" Rima shoved her phone into his hands and picked up her neglected manga. "One more thing cross-dresser," Nagihiko sighed, "do NOT bother me while I'm trying to read!" Rima added, giving him a glare. Nagihiko only chuckled and began looking at Rima's cellphone.

After a few seconds of silence, Nagihiko broke that wonderful silence.

"Do you have any music in here?" Nagihiko asked, Rima only glared at him.

"Oh, yeah sorry," Nagihiko replied quickly, not wanting the gag manga-crazed girl jump him and beat him up. It was then again, another long silence until Nagihiko decided to click something on Rima's cellphone. Music began to play.

"Cross-dresser..." Rima said through her gritted teeth. Nagihiko waved his hands in front of him, "s-sorry!" Rima took her phone and lowered the volume.

"There!" Rima yelled.

The silence was interupted by Nagihiko once or twice. Suddenly, voices could be heard outside the Royal Garden. Rima's ears perked up.

"It's Amu-chan!" Rima said, smiling as she placed her manga down and went over to Amu.

Nagihiko chuckled to himself and placed Rima's cellphone back on the table next to her manga.

* * *

Well, it's true...this happened between me and...this person back in grade eight...*sigh*

Anyways, thank you for taking your time to read this. I appreciate this...a lot...

--TakashiRika--


End file.
